Duplicate Summits
by ShawnLassiter56
Summary: After the murder of Laura Palmer, Sheriff Truman needs all the help he can get catching her killer, so he calls in Santa Barbara's top-notch crime fighting team to give him a hand.
1. Welcome to Twin Peaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Twin Peaks.**

**The Psych episode "Dual Spires" turned me on to Twin Peaks, and I'm hooked! I also totally ship Cooper/Jules (Jale), Lassie/Audrey (Laudrey) and Donna/Gus (Dus). Please no one tell me who killed Laura in the reviews! **

The car jerked to a stop.

"Lassie, this place doesn't even have cell reception! Couldn't she have gotten murdered somewhere more convenient?" Shawn grumbled.

Jules shot him a look. "Shawn, Laura Palmer has had a rough week. You know, _dying_ and all. Cut her some lack on the location."

Shawn had been griping for the whole trip from Santa Barbara to Twin Peaks, Washington. Everyone in the car was getting tense. She was afraid she would shoot somebody if they didn't just stop talking.

"Here we are!" She cried, relief pulsing through her. "Twin Peaks, population 1,201."

They drove to their hotel, the Great Northern. A nervous looking woman checked them in. Gus freaked out when he realized their rooming situation.

"Did...why do we only have one room?" He asked.

Carlton cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Karen thought it would save money. We just have to deal with it."

They climbed in the elevator and rode up to their room. They were relieved to find two queen beds instead of the ever-feared king. The group decided that Shawn and Juliet would share one bed and Carlton and Gus would take the other. Any other arrangement would be beyond awkward. As they unpacked, a man walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You know, I always forget my room number."

He was tall and dark haired, with deep, thoughtful eyes. Juliet inhaled sharply. He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen. Well, except for Shawn.

"I'm Special Agent Dale Cooper of the FBI." He smiled warmly and shook everyone's hands.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic detective of the SBPD. This is Lassie Lassiter, the head detective, his lovely junior partner, Miss Juliet O'Hara, and my assistant, the Chocolate Oak."

He laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I assume you're here about Laura Palmer."

Juliet's voice finally came back. "Yes. It's terrible. She was so young. Can you clue us in on developments in the case?"

He nodded. "Of course. Let me set the characters: Donna Hayward was Laura's closest friend, also her confidante. Bobby Briggs was her boyfriend, James Hurley was also her boyfriend, she Bobby were cheating on each other. Bobby was dating Shelley Johnson, who's married to Leo Johnson. Laura's parents are Sarah and Leland Palmer. They didn't handle the trauma very well, so don't bother them unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Wow." Shawn said to break the silence. "That's...that's complicated. Crazy. Just a little bit insane."

Agent Cooper nodded. "Yeah. So have you guys already met Harry and the rest?" They all shook their heads. "Oh. I was just about to head down there myself. Can I give you a ride?"

Juliet smiled. "That would be great."


	2. Meet the Players

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Twin Peaks.**

**Harry might get a little OOC, but I'm having trouble with him, so cut me some slack. This is in a world where Lassie and Marlowe aren't married, so don't get on his case about Audrey. As usual, please review!**

"Thanks for your time, James." Harry said as he ushered him out of the station. "Oh, hey, Coop. Who are your friends?"

Cooper introduced them. "This is Juliet, Shawn, Carlton and Gus. They're detectives from Santa Barbara. I understand you called them in."

"I did. Carlton and I went to college together. He owed me a favor. Do y'all want a tour?" They nodded.

"Excuse me? Sherriff Truman?" An airy voice called from the desk.

"Oh, of course! This is Lucy Moran, receptionist extraordinaire. Lucy, these are some cops from Santa Barbara. They're here to help with the Laura Palmer case."

She smiled. "Hello, Detectives. Can I get you anything?"

Carlton nodded. "Black coffee for my partner and I, apple juice in a sippy cup for Spencer, I have no idea what Guster drinks."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Black coffee, please."

She nodded and left the room.

"So, Detectives, what do you need to know?" Harry asked.

"Can we see the case file?" Jules asked.

"Oh, sure. Andy?" A tall man came to his side. "This is Deputy Andy Brennan. Andy, can you grab the Palmer case file?" The man walked away and returned momentarily with the file.

Shawn abruptly dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Coop's legs. "I'm getting...toffee! No...coffee! That's it! You have it with pie! It's your favorite meal, but it's a recent discovery. Oh!" he writhed before falling into fetal position.

Cooper helped him up. "Spencer, that's incredible. Harry, why doesn't the Twin Peaks PD have a resident psychic?"

"The Log La—Margaret—was briefly considered, but we couldn't afford her." He said with a smile.

"I could be a phone consultant." Shawn suggested.

Harry shook his head. "We have one square foot of service. I don't think phone consulting would work."

"Well, I suppose not. Can we meet the players?"

Coop nodded. "Sure. Bobby is being held, I can get my hands on everyone else pretty easily."

O00oo00oo00O

Donna rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Why am I here, Agent Cooper?"

"Some detectives want to meet with you."

"Ugh, please tell me Albert isn't back."

"No, not him." Coop brought her to room where they were gathering the people. "These are Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara of the Santa Barbara Police Department. This is Shawn Spencer, a psychic, and his business partner Burton Guster. This is Donna Hayward. She was Laura's best friend."

Audrey strutted into the police station, scanning for the California detectives that were rumored to be in town. They were sitting in the lobby with Agent Cooper, who looked at her expectantly.

"Audrey! Hello!" He gave her a warm handshake. "Thanks for coming. These are detectives from Santa Barbara. I'll let them introduce themselves; I need to go get Bobby." He walked away.

"I'm Audrey Horne. And you are?"

Shawn spoke first. "I am Shawn Spencer, lead psychic of the SBPD. This is Lassie Lassiter, the head detective, his partner Jules O'Hara and my lovely assistant Magic Head."

"Enchanted, I'm sure. Lassie, that's a nice name. Is it a family name?"

Lassie glared. "It's actually a Spencer name. My name is Carlton."

"My name isn't Magic Head. Gus." Burton piped up.

She ignored Gus, and continued to flirt with Lassie. "So, _Carlton_, why did Agent Cooper call me down here?" She casually sucked her finger.

"We're meeting the players in the Laura Palmer case."

"Oh." Her face clouded over. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"It's horrible. That reminds me, do you need a grief councilor? I have the card of a great one right here." Jules said, giving Carlton a look. This girl was half his age.

"I'm okay, but thanks, Miss O'Hara."

"It's Detective—"

"Whatever. What's it like in California?"

"It's...nice, I suppose. I guess everything must seem nice when you come from a place like this."

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded. He could be so rude.

"No, it's fine. I like honesty. And men who carry guns. You're doing _very_ well." She licked her lips slowly.

Carlton blushed. "Well—um—thank you."

She giggled. "My pleasure."

"Please assemble!" Coop whistled and instructed everyone to come into the meeting room.

"Detectives, meet the characters. Characters, meet the Detectives."


	3. Fire, Walk With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Twin Peaks.**

"I have to go find Lucy. Audrey, please fill the Detectives in." He walked away.

She came to her feet. "Alright, people. These are some detectives from California. They're here to help with finding Laura's killer. This is Donna, Bobby, James, Sarah, Leland, Shelley, Norma, Leo, Ben Horne, and Josie."

Juliet smiled. "Hi! I'm Detective O'Hara, I'll see," She consulted a list Coop had given her, "Donna, James, Audrey and Bobby in the next room over." The four followed her out.

Lassiter checked his list. "Alright, Norma, Leo and Shelley, follow me." He took them out.

Shawn nodded. "Everyone who's left, stay here."

Gus rolled his eyes. "What else were they going to do?"

"I will not do this with you right now."

"Fine."

"Whatever. Okay, Sarah, Leland, Ben and Josie. Let's start with basics. What was your relationship with Laura? Let's start with Josie."

She nodded. "Well, you see—"

Shawn cut her off. "Linguini! Ling-Ling! Ling and Lang! Ling...lingual! She was teaching you English, is that right?"

She nodded. "Mr. Spencer, that was amazing! You're right! Laura was my language teacher."

"I thought so. Ben?"

"I barely knew the girl. Audrey went to school with her and I worked with her father."

Shawn looked him over, searching for a 'vision' to have. He noticed a weird logo on a napkin in his pocket. "What does One Eyed Jacks mean to you?"

Ben flushed. "I've never heard of it."

Shawn decided to go out on a limb based on Ben's body language. "Laura was there." Ben's bewilderment confirmed his suspicions. "What is One Eyed Jacks, Ben?"

"I—I already told you. I don't know." He stammered.

Shawn and Gus turned around and quickly conferred. They decided to have Lassie break this guy. He was right on the verge of telling them everything, Lassie could finish the job. Gus took Ben to Lassie's room.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Palmer, first off: we're so sorry for your loss. I promise that we'll let you go momentarily. We just need to know if Laura said anything before she died. A poem or a song she had taken to liking? Anything like that would be helpful."

Sarah nodded. "There was one poem. But I only remember 1 line of it."

"What's the line?"

She cleared her throat. "All I remember is 'Fire, walk with me.'"


End file.
